


one fine spring day

by lettersfornomin



Series: the squirrel and his acorn [1]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Angst, I got lost towards the end, M/M, and im not sorry, but really im sorry, im a sad bitch and I wanna spread my energy, jaemin is still a sweet boyfriend even on the verge of dying, jeno doesn't deserve to get hurt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-27
Updated: 2018-12-27
Packaged: 2019-09-28 11:41:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,438
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17182316
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lettersfornomin/pseuds/lettersfornomin
Summary: "Jeno.""Yes Nana?""Do you still love me?""Yes I do. Why did you asked though?""Nothing. Just checking."Jaemin makes sure Jeno still loves him. For the last time around.





	one fine spring day

**Author's Note:**

> this is my first time writing a nomin fic and I'm sorry for my terrible writing. I know it sucks.

 

A strong citrus scent is present heavy in the atmosphere as today marks the first day of harvest on the Lee's orange orchard. Jeno breathed in the crisp fragrance inhaling the smell of the late April air while memories registered and flooded his mind. Beautiful memories. Specifically, those that he shared with Jaemin.

 

Jaemin. _N_ _a Jaemin_. He was the epitome of beauty on every season. He was more ethereal than the snowflakes that fall on winter. He outshined the sun during summer. He looked more beautiful than every shades and hues of reds, oranges and yellows on autumn. 

 

Most definitely he was the most stunning during spring. He outbloomed every dahlias, azaleas, lilies and every other flowers present at their neighborhood. To Jeno, Jaemin is his definition of spring. No one could look the most breathtaking to him other than Jaemin.

 

Jeno sat down under one of the trees, resting under the cool shade it has to offer. The tree used to be Nana's favourite tree of all the similar looking fruit-bearing trees. Maybe it's because it's that lone tree that sits on the Goldilock's Zone of the entirety of the orchard. Jeno smiled to himself as he recalls vividly when Jaemin etched their initials enclosed in a circle. 

 

How can he not? That was his last memory together with his Nana.

 

***

 

 _"Why on a circle Nana?" Jeno asked, lying on Jaemin's lap. The younger male caressed his right cheek, gently stroking it. A warm smile plastered on his face revealing his beautiful set of teeth followed by a soft chuckle._  
  
_"Because...my love for you has no end as that of a circle," Jaemin proudly answered, arms folded in declaration. He sighed fully leaning on the tree's trunk resting on its rough bark. Jeno responded with a short "iiihhhhh" clearly cringing on his boyfriend's reason (although it isn't really a circle but more of an infinite loop). Nonetheless, that is really how Na Jaemin is and he loves every aspect of him._  
  
_Or maybe he's just hiding the fact that he gets flustered everytime Jaemin does it._  
  
_Jeno turned to face Jaemin, admiring him from his view. The surrounding complimented Jaemin's soft features. How his pink locks sways along the west gales despite getting thinner everyday, his fair skin tone contrasting the brownish-green setting. Fuck. Everything about Jaemin is beautiful. Damn, I'm really in love with you and I wish we can be like this forever. Jeno's heart is beating triple times his normal heart beat and he silently hoped Jaemin doesn't hear it as it would be embarrassing on his part._  
  
_Jaemin would usually teased back to his boyfriend but today, he guessed he should let it slide and enjoy the serenity his remaining time with Jeno has to offer. He took shallow breaths as he felt a sense of achievement on himself. Despite being literally eighteen, he knew he fulfilled every purpose he has to do on his life. He's got a happy family who supports him, friends he knew he can count on and Jeno who'll be with him for the rest of his life, he guess._  
  
_He stared at his half-asleep boyfriend lying on his lap as a tear fell down his left cheek. Jaemin is REALLY happy to be in this moment. He can always choose to mope in his room at his final stage of his life just like everyone else on the verge of their death but he chose this to take this memory with him on his last huff of breath._  
  
_Jeno already knew of their fate as lovers. His parents, despite getting depressed about it, managed to accept their only one and only son's destiny in this universe. He didn't asked to be treated specially, he wants everyone as if he wasn't diagnosed with a terminal illness. Jaemin's sole wish was to make everyone feel that his passing is a normal event and continue to go on with their lives with a smile on their faces. It will be very hard but Jaemin knows all of them are strong enough to handle them. Even stronger than how Jaemin dealt with his ailment._  
  
_"Jeno," Jaemin's voice came out more in a quiet tone, calling out to the older male._  
  
_"Yes Nana?" Jeno replied, still with his eyes closed forming into two crescents that Jaemin always loved to see how effortlessly Jeno pulled this feature of his off._  
  
_Jaemin swallowed, re-evaluating his decision whether it's the right thing to say, or rather asked. He blinked nervously. Don't get him wrong though, he doesn't doubt Jeno's undying love for him. They were literally on each others' shoulder since they were kids. They belonged to that small percentage of bestfriends turned into lovers. Jeno is literally the love of his god-forsaken life in this lifetime and if given the chance to rewrite his history he will still choose Lee Jeno. Heck, even if he's given the option to not have his illness in replacement of Jeno not meeting him when they were in preparatory school he will not pick that choice. He'd rather die of his affliction as long as he has Jeno by his side. That's how he loves Jeno. More than the many 'I love yous' that they exchanged._  
  
_Jaemin just needs to hear it again for the last time and he can rest fully. No, it isn't a reassurance though. It's more of like a ticket to heaven._  
  
_Jeno sensed the delay of the conversation so he fluttered his eyes open to reveal a troubled Na Jaemin struggling to put whatever he thinks in words. Nana isn't normally the type to find it hard to express himself. He guesses that today is an exception._  
  
_"Nana what is it?" Jeno sat up and faced Jaemin to soothe him out. Jaemin exhaled deeply and locked his eyes on Jeno's orbs._  
  
_"Do you still...love me?" Jaemin managed to say, the last two words almost coming out as a whisper if it wasn't for Jeno's sharp hearing sense._  
  
_"Jaemin, of course I do," Jeno muttered softly. His voice causing to run a warm sensation on Jaemin's chest as he relaxed._  
  
_Jeno cupped Jaemin's cheek and planted a soft kiss to his forehead, to his nose until it landed to his lips. His lips moved along Jaemin's. It was a kiss different to what they shared before. This time, the bittersweetness of their shared fate is fully evident. It's filled with longing and want as Jeno deepens it. Jaemin shut his eyes closed as he tapped Jeno's shoulder signaling that he's running out of breath. Jeno parted softly panting and so does the younger boy is. Jeno went back to rest on Jaemin's lap. Their lips slightly swollen._  
  
_"Why did you asked though?"_  
  
_"Nothing. Just checking," Jaemin replied nonchalantly. It was suspicious though but Jeno didn't bother to push it through him._  
  
_Jaemin knew that's his cue. That was the only thing he was waiting for. He just needed that and he may now take his leave._  
  
_"I love you Jeno," Jaemin said in the sweetest way possible with his remaining energy left before exhaling a rough, raspy deep breath, closing his eyes permanently and his consciousness slipping away from him lulling him to sleep._  
  
_"I love you too Jaemin," Jeno responded and exactly after he said that an unconscious Jaemin landed on the grass. Jeno never stood up too quickly until now._  
  
_"Jaemin-ah. Jaemin-ah," he cradled Jaemin's body as he rocked him furiously. Jeno knew it was coming but he never thought it was gonna be now._  
  
_"JAEMIN WAKE UP YOU NEVER HEARD ME SAY IT! JAEMIN PLEASE WAKE UP!"_

 

***

 

Jeno got stirred up from his nap when a blinding ray of the sun beamed on his face. He slowly stretched his body as he saw from afar the many workers who come to harvest the oranges and sell it to the markets. Jeno turned to his back as the one year old initials that Jaemin etched caught his sight on the moment. He clearly knows Jaemin's last wish and so far he's trying his very best to fulfill it. God who was he kidding? There isn't even any progress nor any signs of acceptance on Jeno's reverie and it's been a year already.

 

Jeno's wound is still fresh open like the blooming of the flowers on the orange trees. Today marks the very same day. He never wished for Jaemin to come back alive, he just wanted him to be alive when he said those. 

 

But I guess, everything was all enough for Jaemin when he decided to let go.

**Author's Note:**

> sooooooo?? how did it went? I know it isn't like really nice and never gave justice to nomin but I do appreciate feedbacks


End file.
